godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Godfather II (video game)
thumb|250px The Godfather II is both a sequel to The Godfather: The Game and an adaptation of the 1974 film The Godfather: Part II, where you control a Corleone Soldati called Dominic Corleone and become Don after former protagonist Aldo Trapani gets killed. The action takes place across three cities: New York, Miami, and Havana. Robert Duvall reprises his role as Tom Hagen. A Facebook application based off the game was also created, titled The Godfather II Crime Rings. You run around, killing people, hiring men, and pulling of executions on cops. The game is an 18 (BBFC and PEGI) or an M (ESRB) due to bloody violence and graphic nudity. Cast *Carlos Ferro as Michael Corleone *Robert Duvall as Tom Hagen *Chris Cox as Dominic *Danny Jacobs as Hyman Roth *John Mariano as Fredo Corleone *Ed Francis Martin as Pedestrian 2 *Aimee Miles as Maria Torres *Rick Pasqualone as Aldo Trapani *Adam Harrington as Samuele Mangano *Gavin Hammon as Frank Pentangeli *Callum Grant as Carmine Rosato Synopsis In 1955, Michael Corleone has moved his family to Lake Tahoe, leaving Aldo Trapani as his proxy in New York. Michael's ultimate ambition is go legitmate, via Nevada's lucrative gambling trade and a business enterprise in Cuba with Hyman Roth, and give his caporegimes the opportunity to form their own families. However, on the eve of Fidel Castro's Revolution, a major mob meeting in Havana takes a bloody turn; Trapani is killed, and Dominic must fill his shoes. While Michael comes under investigation by a Senate Committee on Organized Crime, Dominic is tasked with running the business in his stead. Dominic's rise to power takes him across New York, where Corleone interests are threatened by the Rosato brothers. Michael eliminates Carmine Rosato, but loses his friend and ally Frank Pentangeli to an assassination attempt. Learning of Dominic's skills, Hyman Roth contacts Dominic and asks him to come to Miami, Florida, so he can rescue his associate, Steven Ciccoricco, who was kidnapped by the Granados family. Following the rescue, Dominic allies himself with Roth and is aided by Fredo (who was sent by Michael Corleone to help at the hotels). Dominic establishes himself in Miami and gradually takes over businesses from the Granados family and Tony Rosato, eventually eliminating them at their compounds. Roth later introduces Dominic to CIA Agent Henry Mitchell who has Dominic put down a strike led by Alejandro Almeida in return for assisstance. When Samuele Mangano moves his organization to Miami, Dominic wisely chooses to offer an alliance with them, which Samuele accepts. A few hours later, Fredo calls Dominic and wants to have a drink at Dominic's Florida Safehouse, Dominic and Fredo are suddenly ambushed there, but both survive the attack, thanks to Dominic's quick actions. Fredo, suspecting the Mangano family to be guilty, breaks the alliance. After killing Hector Santos as a favor for a union boss to gain acces to the island that Mangano`s chop shop warehouse is on Dominic's family raids and takes over the Warehouse. Mangano calls Dominic shortly after and says that he was not behind the hit and says that they need to have a sitdown at an old warehouse on Dodge Island. However, instead of Samuele being there, he sends his consigliere, Paolo Riccitello, who tells Dominic that the Mangano's were not behind the attempt and that if they had wanted Dominic killed he'd already be dead. During the meeting, the Manganos take over six of Dominic's rackets. Later, Fredo tells Dominic to go to Hyman Roth who knows not only how to reason with the Manganos, but also how to fix the problem. But he can't help Dominic unless he's willing to help him. Dominic is sent to Havana with Agent Mitchell and tries to kill Castro with a sniper rifle, but fails, as one of Castro's high ranking officials, Esteban Almeida, had prior knowledge of the assassination attempt and alerted the authorities. Dominic fails to kill Castro and arouses the ire of the Cuban Almeida family, who Roth is in dealings with. Upon his return to New York, Dominic learns that Roth has been playing them, he framed Michael for Pentangeli's assassination, which failed, and caused Pentangeli to testify in the hearing, as well as framing the Manganos for a hit on Dominic, forcing him to help Roth in Cuba. Fortunately, the arrival of Pentangeli's brother Vincenzo turns around the hearing. In a final act of vengeance, Michael orders Dominic to eliminate the rival Families, Agent Mitchell and the treacherous Roth. Afterwards, Dominic visits the Mangano Compound, where he is proclaimed Godfather. Families * Almeida family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/0 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Almeidas Family] * Corleone family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/1 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Corleone Family] * Granados family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/2 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Granados Family] * Mangano family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/3 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Manganos Family] * Rosato Brothers ** Carmine Rosato's family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/4 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Carmine Rosato's Family] ** Tony Rosato's family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/5 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Tony Rosato's Family] Notes and references External links * The Godfather II at Wikipedia Category: Real world articles